Just Like Sunshine
by Lyandraff
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Haruno Sakura, siswi biasa yang begitu mengagumi sosok senpainya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan sosok manusia sempurna di dunia dengan segala prestasi dan ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Namun kekaguman itu seakan lenyap begitu saja ketika Sakura mengetahui sifat menyebalkan si bungsu Uchiha./"Manusia memang tak ada yang sempurna."/
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, apa di antara kalian ada yang membawa gunting?"

"Untuk apa? Apa kau akan memotong rambutnya, Sara?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sara itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Pandangan matanya terarah pada gadis yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawahnya. Saat netranya menatap rambut merah panjang sang gadis yang sama seperti rambut miliknya, ia semakin bertambah muak pada gadis ini. Ia lalu memandang sinis wajah ketakutan sang gadis yang semakin dibasahi dengan air mata itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memasang seringai kejamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali merobek mulutnya yang kotor dan menjijikan itu. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Jadi ku rasa sebagai gantinya aku akan memotong rambutnya. Bagaimanapun kita harus memberinya pelajaran karena dia telah dengan seenaknya mencium Sasuke- _kun_ , kan?"

Kedua gadis yang berdiri di hadapan gadis berkacamata itu membenarkan perkataan rekannya. Mereka terus menatap gadis yang tengah menangis sesegukan itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Gara-gara kelakuannya itu Sasuke-kun merasa jijik pada seluruh penggemarnya."

"Dia membuat _image_ kita sebagai penggemar Sasuke-kun buruk di mata Sasuke-kun sendiri."

"Ishh. Kesal sekali rasanya jika mengingat hal itu," Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kasar menarik rambut merah si gadis untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Arghh.. S-sakit. Kumohon hentikan!" teriak gadis berkacamata itu. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar dan menolongnya, walau ia sendiri pun tak yakin karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam gudang sekolah yang sangat jarang dilewati orang.

"Dasar jalang! Kau pikir kau siapanya Sasuke- _kun_?!"

"Dia memang tidak tahu diri!"

"Sudah. Hentikan, Shion. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Matsuri, berikan guntingnya."

"Ini."

"Jangan! Kumohon _hiks,_ jangan lakukan itu!"

"Diam kau! Kalian, pegangi dia!"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan aku! Toloong!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Hahahaa."

 **Brak!**

"Karin!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, ide mainstream, dll.**

 **No Copas, No Plagiat!**

 **Hargailah Hak Cipta Karya Orang Lain.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read, Ok!**

..

..

..

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Just Like Sunshine

 _Kau tak harus mengenalku. Cukup kau tahu bahwa aku ada sebagai orang yang mengagumi dan menyukaimu pun sungguh sudah membuatku bahagia._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Satu

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau ini sudah gila ya. Kau ingin mati di usia muda atau apa? Kau tahu kan _fans_ Sasuke- _senpai_ itu sangat banyak. Seluruh siswi di sekolah ini jika kau belum tahu—ah tidak—maksudku tidak untuk Hinata. Ya Tuhan, mereka itu sangat liar, Karin. Dan sekarang lihat!, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sang idola kita?! Kau bahkan me-men—ugh, aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya."

Suara gadis berambut pirang itu terdengar nyaring di telinga ketiga gadis yang sedang berada di ruang UKS itu. Yang berambut merah muda tampak terlihat kesal mendengar suara berisik si gadis pirang tadi. Ia pun menyahut.

"Ino! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengoceh dan menyalahkan Karin begitu! Kau semakin menyakiti hatinya tahu!"

Gadis pirang yang selalu diikat _ponytail_ itu mendelik pada gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi menyahuti ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu dan menyadarkan apa yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya saja, tapi mengapa perkataannya malah dianggap menyakiti hati sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir saja, Sakura. Kita baru saja berencana untuk mendekati Sasuke- _senpai_ setelah satu tahun kita menjadi penggemar yang hanya diam memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan sejujurnya aku memang kagum pada Karin yang mampu bergerak lebih cepat dari kita. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal gila seperti itu kan? Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar nekat, Karin." seru gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu. Mata _aquamarine_ nya melotot tak percaya pada gadis merah berkacamata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya Ino merasa iba juga melihat kondisi gadis itu. Terlihat sangat berantakan, terutama dibagian rambutnya. Rambut merah yang dulu panjang dan rapi itu sekarang tampak tak beraturan akibat dipotong asal.

"Ino, jika kehadiranmu disini hanya untuk memarahi Karin saja lebih baik kau keluar sana!"

Gadis yang berambut merah muda kembali berujar. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan kekesalan pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi mengoceh di depannya. Sahabatnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang tak baik tapi dia malah berteriak memarahi sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat macam apa dia, pikir gadis merah muda itu—Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis satunya yang berambut indigo menatap khawatir kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah menatap sengit satu sama lain. Ia takut mereka berakhir bertengkar nantinya. Ia yang bingung bagaimana menghentikan aksi tatapan sengit mereka akhirnya memilih diam dengan tangan yang terus mengusap-usap pelan punggung sahabat merahnya—Karin. Daripada nanti salah bicara, pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Biarkan Ino tetap disini."

Kedua sahabat itu memindahkan atensinya kepada Karin saat mendengar suara lemah gadis itu. Raut wajah mereka berdua berubah prihatin saat melihat wajah Karin yang beruraian air mata dengan pipi yang memerah bekas tamparan. Sakura yang duduk di samping kanan Karin pun melepas kacamata gadis itu guna menghapus air matanya. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan Karin dapat lebih baik.

"Ino benar. Hal gila itu, seharusnya aku tak melakukannya. _Fans_ Sasuke- _senpai_ tentu tidak akan terima, kan? Aku memang bodoh. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini." ucap Karin, suaranya tampak bergetar diakhir katanya. Karin pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sepertinya gadis itu akan kembali menangis.

Ino yang semakin tak tega melihat Karin pun mendekati Karin yang duduk di ranjang berada tiga langkah di hadapannya, ia lalu berlutut dengan kedua lutut menyangganya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Karin.

Karin cukup kaget saat Ino memeluknya. Tapi Karin hanya terdiam. Ia terlalu malu walau hanya sekedar menatap sahabat-sahabatnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. "Maafkan aku Karin. Tadi aku bicara kasar."

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap Karin yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan perlahan Ino menyingkirkan lengan Karin yang menutupi wajahnya dan menggenggamnya di paha gadis itu.

"S-sudah Karin- _chan_. Jangan menangis lagi. Yang s-su-sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu." kata Hinata dengan suara khas gagapnya berusaha menghibur Karin yang sedari tadi menangis.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian mengangkat wajah Karin supaya menatap ke arahnya dan memasangkan kembali kacamata Karin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya setelah terlebih dahulu kacanya ia bersihkan karena tadi tampak berembun dan basah mungkin akibat terkena air mata gadis itu.

Sakura kembali memasang ekspresi kesalnya saat melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Karin. Ia masih tak terima jika sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Lagipula, kenapa mereka sampai menyiksamu begini _sih._ Cukup menegurmu saja bisa kan. Hanya karena mencium pipi Sasuke- _senpai_ saja kau sampai diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi jika mencium bibir Sasuke- _senpai_?! Oh _Kami-sama_ aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti."

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura ketika mendengar perkataan gadis merah muda itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan atas perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura itu menunjukkan seolah-olah gadis itu tak menganggap besar kesalahan yang dilakukan Karin. Ino menggeleng tak percaya. _'Apa katanya? Hanya karena?!_ _Jika dia menyukai Sasuke-senpai seharusnya dia juga marah pada apa yang dilakukan Karin, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia terlihat tak keberatan begitu?',_ batin Ino tak percaya.

"Wajar saja jika mereka melakukannya, _forehead._ Mereka juga menyukai Sasuke- _senpai._ Mereka pun pasti tak ingin jika Sasuke- _senpai_ disentuh gadis lain yang bukan siapa-siapanya." ucap Ino mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan di hadapan sahabat merahnya yang saat ini dalam suasana hati tak baik.

"Tidak, _pig_. Mereka sudah keterlaluan. Lihat! Mereka memukul Karin dan memotong rambutnya jadi berantakan."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, kembali ia menatap prihatin rambut merah Karin. _'Karin pasti sangat sedih, rambut panjang kesayangannya dipotong begitu saja'_ , batin Sakura.

Hinata yang merasa kedua sahabatnya akan beradu mulut lagi segera membuka suaranya, bermaksud mencegah mereka. "Su-sudah Ino- _chan_ S-sakura- _chan._ Ku rasa kita t-tidak perlu membicarakan itu d-dulu. Kita harus me-menenangkan K-karin- _chan_."

Ino menghela nafas gusar. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa kesal tapi Ino tahu bahwa ia harus mengesampingkan egonya. Bagaimana pun sahabatnya—Karin sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Ino tak tega juga melihatnya begitu.

"Tenang saja Karin. Soal rambutmu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Hanya perlu dirapikan sedikit kok dan kau akan tetap terlihat cantik." ucap Ino.

"Benar. Kita akan menemanimu nanti merapikan rambutmu ke salon. Jangan menangis lagi, Karin." kata Sakura, menghapus air mata Karin yang meleleh lagi di pipinya.

Karin menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi kali ini, membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan. Aku hanya takut mereka akan berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku. Aku sudah mengaku salah dan minta maaf tapi mereka malah terus menyiksaku. Aku rasa hidupku tak akan tenang lagi sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana ini."

Untuk beberapa saat ketiga sahabat itu terdiam menatap wajah Karin yang ketakutan, sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut merah muda membuka suaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Karin. Ada aku, Ino, dan Hinata. Kita akan terus bersamamu, melindungimu."

Ino dan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi ku rasa mereka tak akan berani mengganggu Karin lagi. Kalian tentu ingat kan saat kita menemukan Karin, penjaga sekolah bersama kita. Mereka tentu akan merasa ketakutan juga bila sudah ketahuan pihak sekolah." ujar Ino.

"Ya. Kita hanya perlu melaporkan mereka jika mereka mengganggu Karin lagi. Mereka tak akan bisa mengelak, karena kita punya seorang saksi." Sakura menimpali.

"I-itu benar." sahut Hinata

Karin hanya mampu terdiam melihat kesungguhan sahabatnya dalam melindungi dirinya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya. Sungguh betapa beruntungnya ia. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali meleleh, segera ia hapus menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dengan senyuman di bibirnya ia kembali menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih... Ugh, kenapa kalian bisa begitu peduli padaku. Aku hanyalah sahabat kalian."

Sakura menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk sahabat merahnya dari samping, sedang kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, Karin. Kau tidak hanya sebagai sahabat bagiku, kau sudah seperti saudaraku." kata Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ikut memeluk Karin di samping kirinya. "K-kalian juga sudah ku anggap se-seperti saudaraku."

Bibir Ino tertarik ke atas melihat ketiga sahabatnya berpelukan. Ia lalu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Sebenarnya aku masih kesal padamu, tapi —uuughh aku selalu menyayangimu, Kariin." ucap Ino sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya saling melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum menatap satu sama lain.

Sakura kembali melihat Karin yang tengah mengusap-usap matanya, rupanya gadis itu masih belum berhenti menangis. Ia pun menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya, lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino dengan sesekali melirik-lirik ke arah Karin. Ino yang awalnya tak mengerti maksud Sakura memasang wajah bingungnya namun sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh dan balas mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura, tanda Ino mengerti maksud Sakura.

Ino yang berada dekat dengan Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun Hinata hanya terus menatapnya tak mengerti. Ino akhirnya hanya menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap Sakura.

Sementara Karin mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. _'Kenapa mereka?.'_

"Jadi...?"

Sakura berkata dengan terus menatap Ino yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menghitung tanpa suara sampai tiga kali. Dalam hitungan ketiga—

"JANGAN MENANGIS LAGI KARIIIN!."

—mereka berdua berteriak kencang di depan wajah Karin, membuat Karin harus menutup rapat-rapat matanya mendengar teriakan super mereka.

"Hehehee."

Kedua pelaku hanya terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa melihat urat-urat kekesalan di wajah Karin. Sedang Karin menatap geram kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, Ino, kalian mau membuatku tuli ya!"

Karin pun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengapit leher kedua sahabatnya gemas, dan tawa mereka pun pecah setelahnya.

"Ini baru Karin kami."

"Karin si nenek sihir sudah kembali."

"Hey, apa kau bilang?!"

"Hahahaa."

"Karin nenek sihir, Karin nenek sihir~ week."

"Awas kalian ya!"

"Hahaha, b-berhenti itu geli!"

"Kau juga Ino, sini kau."

"Hey, aku tak mengatakan apapun. H-heyy! Hahaha. Hinata tolong aku."

"Hihihii."

"Hah. Hah. Aku sudah lelah." ucap Karin yang saat ini menidurkan kepalanya di paha Ino yang tiduran di lantai.

"Hehehe."

Sakura melirik jam tangan berbentuk kepala mickey mouse di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan ke angka lima. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali menatap sahabat-sahabatnya. "Sudah sore, ayo pulang."

"T-ta-tapi, rambut Karin- _chan_?."

Sontak para gadis itu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karin, melihat rambutnya yang berantakan sana-sini. _Karin sudah seperti orang gila sungguhan,_ batin mereka meringis.

"Ah, ya. Aku bawa sisir." ucap Ino bergegas mengambil benda yang selalu dibawanya itu dan langsung membantu Karin menyisirkan rambutnya.

"Setidaknya ini terlihat lebih baik." Ino tersenyum setelah ia selesai menyisir rambut Karin.

"Kalau begitu—" Sakura merangkul Ino dan Hinata di sampingnya. "—Ayo pulaaang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berhelaian raven yang tadi disebutkan namanya itu hanya bergumam menyahuti ucapan temannya. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada sesuatu yang dibuatnya. Dengan hati-hati tangan yang memegang kuas itu menorehkan cat berwarna pink pada kanvas di depannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Sasuke lalu meletakkan kuas itu di meja kecil sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karyanya yang telah selesai.

"Woah, ternyata kau pandai melukis juga, Sasuke. Aku yakin para penggemarmu akan semakin jatuh hati padamu jika mereka tahu keahlianmu yang satu ini." ucap pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya itu diiringi dengan gelak tawa candanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel, mencuci tangannya yang terkena cat saat melukis tadi.

Sementara pemuda berambut hitam tadi tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ikut membersihkan tangannya juga.

"Jadi, kenapa tak bilang jika kau pandai melukis, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik sebentar pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya, ia mengambil kain kecil untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah terkena air.

"Apa itu penting?"

Sai —pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari sahabatnya. Ia berbalik, menyenderkan punggungnya dan meletakkan kedua sikunya pada wastafel di belakangnya. Oniksnya kembali menatap lukisan pohon sakura buatan Sasuke. Lelaki eboni itu tersenyum.

"Tak begitu penting, ku rasa. Tak heran jika kau pandai melukis, mengingat ibumu adalah seorang pelukis yang hebat. Pasti bakat melukismu menurun dari ibumu, ya kan Sasuke?" ucap Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam dan terus mengelap tangannya menggunakan kain kecil. Sai kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sai setelah selesai membersihkan tangannya dari cat. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan mulai membereskan peralatan lukisnya. "Kau tak pulang, Sai?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya diam sambil terus menatap lukisan buatannya.

Sai menegakkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ah, ya. Tunggu aku di luar. Aku akan membereskan peralatan lukisku dulu."

"Hn."

Sai kembali menatap Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat membawa lukisannya. Dahi Sai mengkerut.

"Kau tak membawa lukisanmu?"

Sasuke berbalik, melirik sebentar lukisannya lalu menggeleng. "Simpan di sini saja."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Boleh ku pajang disini?"

"Hn. Terserah."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lagi. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Sasuke berucap.

"Sai, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku yang membuatnya."

Sai hanya dapat tersenyum geli menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik pintu. Sai kembali membereskan peralatannya.

"Tak mau ketahuan _fans_ ya." gumamnya yang tentu tak dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lempar sini, Neji."

Neji—pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang itu, tak mengindahkan perkataan rekannya yang berambut pirang. Ia terus mendribble bola seraya berlari dengan sedikit lebih cepat menuju ring lawan. Saat ada lawan yang menghadangnya, dengan gesit ia menghindar.

Ia kembali menambah kecepatan larinya ketika sudah dekat dengan ring lawan. Namun saat itu juga pemain lawan kembali menghalanginya. Kali ini ia agak kesusahan meloloskan diri. Postur tubuh lawannya yang tinggi dan besar serta gerakan gesit lawannya membuatnya sulit untuk menerobos masuk melewatinya. Ia terdesak.

"Neji, lempar sini!"

Neji melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi memanggilnya. Pemuda pirang itu berada dekat pada ring dengan pemain lawan yang menghalanginya di depan. Ia kembali fokus pada Jugo, lawan yang saat ini menghadangnya. Ia yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Neji kemudian berlari ke samping dengan cepat, bermaksud mengecoh Jugo. Saat Juugo baru sampai dihadapannya lagi, dengan cepat Neji bergerak ke samping (lagi) mengambil langkah lebar dan langsung melemparkan bolanya, namun bukan ke arah ring melainkan ke arah pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah meneriakinya.

Sementara pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi berteriak itu melotot horor melihat bola yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia tidak siap menerima bola yang semakin dekat dengannya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun mengaduh kesakitan ketika bola itu dengan sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"HOI! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKAN BOLANYA KE ARAHKU 'TTEBAYO?!"

Hanya dengusan dari Neji sebagai responnya atas teriakan marah pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik seperti duren. Ia berjalan ke sisi lapangan, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia butuh minum.

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda pirang itu pun melempar balik bola ke arah Neji dan berhasil mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya. "DASAR BODOH." umpatnya.

Neji yang tengah menenggak minuman itu tersedak minumannya saat bola membentur kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tak kalah tajam.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau sendiri yang meminta, bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa di saat aku belum siap, bodoh."

"Salahmu sendiri belum siap. Dasar bodoh."

"Hey! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh. Aku kapten di sini."

"Kau kapten tapi bodoh."

"HEY—"

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Dasar merepotkan."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Kemana sih si _Teme_?" ucapnya.

"Mungkin dia pulang, takut jika bertemu fans liarnya." Kiba, pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menyahut di samping kirinya sambil menyenggol bahunya main-main.

Naruto menatap Kiba tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau ya. Sasuke hari ini mendapat ciuman cinta dari fansnya. Dan sepertinya dia trauma." kali ini pemuda berambut putih yang berujar.

Raut bingung Naruto berubah menjadi geli. Tak lama ia pun tertawa. "Siapa itu gadis liar yang berani melakukannya pada si dingin es kutub utara—Sasuke?" kata Naruto masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

"Uzumaki Karin. Anak kelas 2 F."

Kiba menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang dipenuhi dengan gigi taring itu. Matanya menyipit. "Sepertinya kau kenal dekat dengannya, Suigetsu." selidiknya.

Suigetsu tampak salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Tidak juga kok."

"Oi Naruto. Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita tutup latihannya." Shikamaru—pemuda berambut seperti nanas membuka suaranya.

"Hehe.. Baiklah. SEMUANYA, LATIHAN HARI INI CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI. JAGA TERUS KESEHATAN KALIAN. TINGGAL TIGA HARI LAGI SEKOLAH KITA AKAN BERTANDING MELAWAN SEKOLAH SUNA. GANBATTE NE, KITA PASTI BISA!"

Naruto mengakhiri teriakan semangatnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Kedua matanya menyapu seisi lapangan, menatap teman-temannya yang berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan.

Ketika itu juga bola _saphire_ nya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya di koridor atas lapangan saat ini ia berada. Ia terus mengamati gadis itu dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

Naruto tersentak saat sepasang _emerald_ gadisitu beralih menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal. Sesekali mata birunya melirik-lirik ke arah gadis merah muda itu. Naruto kemudian merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman indah gadis itu yang ditujukkan ke arahnya, ia pun membalasnya dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar.

Di sisi lapangan, Neji mendengus keras melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia menggenggam erat botol minuman di tangannya. "Aku muak melihat wajah bodohnya yang tidak peka itu."

"Tidak peka?" Di sebelahnya, Shino bertanya dengan terus menatap Neji tak mengerti. Shino lalu mengikuti arah pandang Neji—yang ternyata jatuh pada Naruto, seketika itu juga ia merinding.

Neji yang merasakan gelagat aneh seseorang di sampingnya, menoleh.

"Lupakan." ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita menginap di rumah Sakura?"

" _No, no, no._ "

Rambut merah muda Sakura ikut bergoyang seiring gerakannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Sedang matanya melotot ke arah Ino. "Tidak boleh. Besok ada ulangan dan aku harus belajar."

"Kita bisa belajar bersama kan?"

"Aku sudah tau apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan di rumahku _pig._ Kau hanya akan bermain-main. Dan itu mengangguku. Tidak. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Sakura, aku akan ikut belajar kok. Iya kan, Karin?" Ino berganti menatap Karin. Sementara Karin hanya bergumam malas sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Melihat sikap acuh Karin, Ino mengernyit sebal.

"Kenapa responmu begitu?"

"Huh, begitu apanya?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Ino kembali menatap Sakura. "Ayolah _forehead,_ di rumahmu tidak ada orang kan? Kita hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Kau pasti kesepian di rumah sendiri."

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Entah kenapa kata kesepian yang diucapkan Ino terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya. Ia berpikir apakah benar jika selama ini ia merasa kesepian? Orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan memang terkadang mereka tidak pulang ke rumah. Sakura selalu menyangkal jika ia tak bahagia ditinggal sendiri. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia merasa hampa di rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jidat, dengar aku tidak _sih_?"

Sakura kembali menatap Ino dengan sebal. "Tidak, _pig._ Ti-dak bo-leh."

"Huh. Jidat lebar."

"Kau babi."

"Kau dada rata."

"Hey!"

"Su-sudah Ino- _chan._ B-bagaimana kalau menginap di rumahku s-saja."

Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya panik. "Tidak. Tidak. Sejujurnya aku dan Karin takut pada ayahmu. Ayahmu itu terlihat menyeramkan. Iya kan, Karin?" Ino menengok ke samping namun tak mendapati Karin di sana. "Eh, kemana anak itu?"

Sakura memutar badannya dan tak jauh disana Karin berdiri dengan terus menatap tempat sampah di bawahnya. Sakura melangkah mendekat, diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menepuk bahu Karin yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Bekalku. Bekal yang tadi siang kuberikan pada Sasuke- _senpai._ Dia... membuangnya."

Sakura mengusap punggung Karin yang tampak kecewa. "Sudah tak apa. Coba periksa apakah masih utuh makanannya. Siapa tahu Sasuke- _senpai_ memakannya dan hanya membuang kotak bekalnya saja."

Seketika raut wajah Karin berubah cerah. Ia melakukan apa yang disarankan Sakura dan setelah ia buka kotak bekal itu raut wajahnya kembali murung. Ia mendesah kecewa. "Masih utuh." ucapnya.

Karin menatap satu persatu sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam melihatnya. "Sepertinya Sasuke- _senpai_ membenciku."

Ketiga sahabat itu tetap terdiam. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Karin menghela nafas. Kedua bola matanya bergulir ke arah Ino. "Ino, aku akan berhenti dari klub _cheers._ "

Ino membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Ayolah Ino. Aku malu. Lagi pula disana ada gengnya Sara- _senpai_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dan berurusan lagi dengan mereka."

"Jika kau tidak ada nanti aku dengan siapa bodoh?"

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku berhenti dari klub _cheers_ dan pindah ke klub memasak bersama Hinata."

"Y-yasudah. Aku juga akan berhenti dan pindah ke klub melukis bersama Sakura."

"Err Ino. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, jidat."

"Tapi n-na-nanti Ino- _chan_ tidak bisa l-leluasa lagi melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ bermain b-b-basket."

"Benar. Tujuanmu ikut klub _cheers_ kan supaya bisa dekat dengan Sasuke- _senpai._ " Karin berseru.

Ino berdecak. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa melihat kapanpun dengan Sakura."

"Tapi memangnya kau bisa melukis?" ledek Karin.

"Seperti kau bisa memasak saja. Lagi pula ada Sakura. Dia akan mengajariku nanti. Iya kan, jidat?"

"Huh. Asal kau traktir aku saja."

"Hey, kau kan kaya."

Sakura tak membalas perkataan Ino. Ia terlalu malas untuk beradu mulut lagi dengan Ino. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karin. "Tapi... kau masih akan tetap menjadi fans Sasuke- _senpai_ kan, Karin?"

Karin menatap Sakura dengan lesu. "Entahlah. Aku masih merasa kecewa."

"Hey, sudahlah. Memangnya Sasuke- _senpai_ menghianatimu? Seperti pasangan kekasih saja."

Karin berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Ino. Ia baru saja akan membuka suaranya untuk membalas perkataan Ino namun tertahankan saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dari arah lapangan.

"I-itu s-su-suara Naruto- _senpai_." Hinata berkata dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Mau melihat?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggerling jahil ke arah Hinata. "Ah, sepertinya nona muda Hinata mau." goda Ino menyenggol pelan bahu Hinata.

Hinata semakin memerah. "I-ino- _chan._ "

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

.

.

"Oh, Lihatlah itu. Pujaan hati Hinata sedang beradu mulut dengan kakaknya." Karin berseru heboh.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak pernah akur ya." Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati tontonannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika nantiNeji- _senpai_ yang menjadi kakak ipar Naruto- _senpai._ " Ino berkata lalu menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya. Merasa hanya ia yang tertawa, Ino kemudian melirik Karin dan Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatapnya aneh. Dan ketika mereka melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah sampai ke telinga, tawa mereka pun pecah setelahnya disusul dengan godaan jahil mereka untuk Hinata.

"Ahaha. Hinata wajahmu merah."

"Hihi. Hinata merona ya."

"K-kalian h-hen-hentikan!" Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda Hinata. Melihat tingkah malu-malu dan wajah Hinata yang mudah merona adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Apalagi jika sudah disangkut pautkan dengan pemuda yang gadis itu sukai. Ah, mereka memang senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Bola mata Sakura kemudian bergulir ke arah lapangan. Sakura mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya lapangan sepi penonton, pikirnya.

Sakura memegang pagar besi di depannya. Kepalanya sedikit dimajukan ke depan, ia ingin memastikan apakah sang pangeran sekolah yang juga idolanya berada disini atau tidak. Pipi _chubby_ Sakura mengembung saat netranya tak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. "Pantas saja sepi penonton, tidak ada Sasuke- _senpai_ disini." gumamnya.

Kemudian sepasang emerald milik Sakura tak sengaja mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang tengah berdiri dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Sakura tentu kenal siapa pemuda itu. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang disukai sahabatnya, Hinata. Sakura tak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi beberapa kali Sakura memang pernah berbincang dengan Naruto. Dan Sakura rasa terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan saling berbincang kira-kira itu dua bulan yang lalu di acara perpisahan kelas 3. Sakura sendiri pun tak yakin jika Naruto- _senpai_ masih mengingatnya. Entahlah, Sakura hanya berpikir dia bukanlah orang yang cukup populer di sekolahnya sehingga pemuda dengan banyak fans seperti Naruto- _senpai_ dapat mengingat dirinya.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, di sampingnya Ino dan Karin terus menggoda gadis berambut indigo itu. Lalu Sakura menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya, hanya ada mereka berempat—termasuk dirinya sendiri disini. Sakura memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia tidak tau Naruto- _senpai_ tersenyum kearah siapa. Karena bingung dan sedikit merasa terganggu dengan tingkah pemuda itu akhirnya Sakura pun hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke- _senpai_!"

Sakura tersentak di tempatnya berdiri. Suara Karin yang kelewat kencang dan lantang itu membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah gadis itu. Dan hal yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. _'Apa yang Karin lakukan?'_

Dengan kedua mata yang melebar Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata yang menundukkan kepala mereka. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa mereka diam saja membiarkan Karin yang lagi-lagi bertindak nekat.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , ku mohon terimalah permintaan maafku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bahkan, bahkan aku akan berhenti menjadi penggemarmu! Dengan begitu kau akan tenang. Tapi ku mohon kau, kau jangan membenci semua penggemarmu. Kau jangan merasa jijik pada mereka. Cukup padaku saja. Aku memang lancang. Jadi tolong maafkan aku."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan jelas kata-kata yang diucapkan Karin dengan cepat. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa Karin harus sampai melakukan itu?

Sementara Karin masih membungkukkan badannya di depan _senpai_ nya—Sasuke. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya ataupun sekedar menegakkan punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal. Karin akan melakukannya setelah ia mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dapat membuatnya bernapas lega. Namun setelah beberapa saat Sasuke hanya tetap diam, hal itu membuat Karin semakin cemas.

Sasuke menatap datar gadis berambut merah di depannya ini. Sesungguhnya Sasuke terlalu malas untuk meladeni gadis gila ini. Entah apa yang gadis ini inginkan. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Sasuke sudah muak berhadapan dengan penggemarnya yang gila dan kurang kerjaan itu. Jadi bisakah gadis ini menyingkir?

Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya—Sai. Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil terus menampilkan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Cih. Sai sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan terus memasang wajah datarnya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk ditebaknya. Namun dibalik wajah datar Sasuke, Sakura hanya tahu satu hal, ia sungguh dapat merasakannya—merasakan tatapan pemuda itu yang begitu tajam. Pantas saja Ino dan Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka mungkin merasa terintimidasi oleh sepasang _onyx_ itu.

"Ck. Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Sasuke semakin kesal saat melihat gadis di depannya ini tidak mematuhi perintahnya dan terus diam. Sasuke kemudian bergeser ke kanan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebelum itu Sasuke kembali berkata yang dapat membuat gadis merah itu merasakan sakit di hatinya. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak peduli. "Enyahlah kau, gadis gila."

Sakura kembali dibuat tersentak ketika mendengar suara bariton _senpai_ nya yang terdengar sangat dingin dan tajam itu. Setengah percaya dan setengah tidak dengan apa yang didengarnya, mata hijau besarnya kembali melebar.

Jadi, inikah sifat asli seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Pangeran sekolah yang digilai banyak gadis karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa itu? Sakura pernah mendengar, memang sosok pangeran sekolah mereka terkenal dingin dan cuek. Hal itu pula yang membuat ia, Karin, dan Ino tak berani mendekati dan menunjukkan secara langsung kesukaan mereka pada pemuda itu, seperti penggemarnya kebanyakan. Tapi Sakura tak menyangka pemuda yang juga ia kagumi ketampanan dan prestasi luar biasanya ini sungguh sangat tidak berperasaan sama sekali. Bahkan pemuda itu bersikap buruk kepada Karin dengan mengatainya gila. Apa kesalahan Karin sebesar itu sampai-sampai dia tidak mau memaafkan Karin? Atau pemuda ini tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuanya? Dan apa-apaan itu? Dia malah pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu? Dasar sombong! Setidaknya hargailah seseorang yang meminta maaf kepadamu!, batin Sakura berteriak kesal.

Sakura melirik Karin, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Karin yang menegang entah karena apa. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sakura terkejut melihat punggung Karin yang tampak bergetar. _'Apa Karin menangis?'_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tentu tahu apa yang dirasakan Karin. Perkataan Sasuke terlalu menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya ke samping, menatap punggung lebar Sasuke dengan sinis juga bercampur kesal. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah teriakan kencang Sakura yang ditujukkan untuk sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke menggema di koridor sekolah sore itu.

"Kau! _Senpai_ yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke! Orang yang paling paling paliing menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Jangan kau pikir kau tampan jadi kau bisa melakukan apapun seenak rambut pantat ayammu yang keren tapi sekarang sudah tidak keren lagi di mataku! Kau yang tidak punya perasaan, kasar, bermulut tajam, dan dengan semua sifat jelekmu yang lain, mati saja sana!"

Astaga, astaga! Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sakura bisa berkata sekasar itu pada _senpai_ nya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya di tengah napasnya yang masih tak beraturan akibat berteriak tanpa jeda tadi. Ia berharap Sasuke mendadak tuli atau jika pun Sasuke mendengar, dia tidak pernah menganggap serius perkataannya itu. Namun sial bagi Sakura saat ia melihat gerakan langkah kaki Sasuke yang terhenti, membuat badannya terasa lemas seketika. Ia berharap (lagi) _senpai_ nya tidak marah dan melupakan perkataannya tadi. Ya, semoga saja.

"Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2F, dengan rambut pink dan jidat lebarnya. Bersiaplah—" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tanpa membalikkan badan. "—Menerima 'kejutan spesial' dariku besok."

Dan _double_ sial bagi Sakura karena melihat seringai mematikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa dipastikan akan membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak malam ini.

 _'Kami-sama.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Halloo, datang lagi dengan fict baru yang _I know_ ini idenya mainstream banget. So, maaf kalo ngebosenin, kurang memuaskan, tidak jelas/gaje, ngebingungin dan segala kekurangan lainnya di fict ini, sorry for that gaeez.

Aku tahu fict ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna. So, aku berharap banget kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para readers maupun para author sekalian supaya ke depannya aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

Cukup itu aja dan sesungguhnya kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pada baik buruknya (?) tanggapan kalian, gaeeez :D :) /*plak/apasehgue :D

.

.

 **Olivia Jaesmine (Ojaes)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bu, jika ibu menyukai seseorang bahkan mungkin telah mencintainya namun ibu tahu bahwa sahabat ibu juga mencintainya. Apa ibu akan menyerah atau memperjuangkannya?"_

 _Sasuke melihat ibunya berpikir dengan raut wajah yang serius. Jelas saja, ini bukan persoalan yang mudah bagi siapapun yang merasakannya._

 _"Aku akan memilih menyerah jika orang yang ku cintai itu tidak membalas cintaku, dan jika pun dia mencintaiku namun aku akan sangat terluka jika persahabatanku hancur nantinya karena mencintai orang yang sama, maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak bersamanya..."_

 _Sasuke masih terus menatap ibunya dengan wajah gelisah dan dibalas oleh ibunya dengan senyuman lembutnya._

 _"...Tapi, aku akan benar-benar memperjuangkannya jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dan apabila aku_ _tidak bersamanya_ _itu akan bisa membuatku sangat terluka, maka tak apalah jika persahabatanku hancur... Karena aku tahu aku akan lebih hancur lagi saat cintaku pergi."_

 _Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan ibunya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan sedikit mengucap syukur dalam hati karena ibunya tidak bertanya macam-macam mengenai pertanyaannya itu._

 _"Kau harus ingat, nak. Sahabat tidak mudah didapatkan sementara cinta terkadang hanyalah sesaat. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa cinta pertama sulit untuk dilupakan. Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan membuat kau semakin terluka karena memilih yang tidak sesuai dengan kata hatimu."_

 _Sasuke terpaku. Dan perkataan ibunya itu mampu membuatnya tersadar dari apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Saat itu juga... ia telah memantapkan pilihannya._

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, ide mainstream, dll.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

 _Teruslah tersenyum. Karena senyumanmu adalah sumber kehangatanku. Seperti sinar mentari yang mampu menghangatkan bumi._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dua

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mebuki, tolong pasangkan dasiku. Aku harus mengangkat telepon."

"Ya, aku akan segera datang."

"Cepatlah."

Bola mata hijau milik Sakura bergulir menatap sepasang suami istri yang tampak sangat sibuk di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sakura terus memperhatikan mereka dengan harapan mereka akan menyadari kehadiran putri semata wayangnya disini. Sakura berharap. Selalu berharap seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Sakura berharap orangtuanya akan memusatkan atensinya penuh padanya dan meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan mereka. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sakura akan selalu merasa kecewa kepada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi ia selalu bersyukur, ia tidak membenci kedua orangtuanya yang selalu menomorduakannya dari pekerjaan mereka, sekalipun itu di hari libur.

"Ayah, ibu, tak bisakah kalian sarapan dulu bersamaku."

Sakura bertanya setelah cukup lama ia memandang kesibukan kedua orang tuanya dengan jengah.

"Ah, maaf sayang. Kita buru-buru. Tolong habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu berangkat."

Ibunya berkata dengan cepat dan mencium pipinya singkat disusul ayahnya setelahnya dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung sendirian di meja makan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anaknya saat ini.

Sakura menatap datar piring di depannya. Tak ada niat sama sekali dalam dirinya untuk memakan makanan lezat yang tersaji di depanya itu. Ia tidak berselera. Dengan kasar Sakura mendorong piring itu menjauh. Selanjutnya ia bergumam dengan murung.

"Selalu begini."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melangkah hati-hati di koridor sekolahnya dengan raut wajah cemas yang kentara. _Emeraldnya_ menatap was-was di sekelilingnya. Dalam hati, ia terus merapalkan doa agar ia tidak dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang mulai dari sekarang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"DOR."

Sakura berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan berteriak di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap kesal si pelaku tersebut yang ternyata adalah sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri, Ino, Karin, dan Hinata.

"Astaga kalian membuatku hampir jantungan."

Sakura mengusap-usap dadanya berharap itu bisa menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang terpacu sangat cepat. Ia semakin menatap jengkel sahabat-sahabatnya itu saat mereka malah menertawakannya.

"Habis tadi gelagatmu seperti pencuri." ucap Karin.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dengan masing-masing merangkul seseorang di samping mereka. Ino merangkul Hinata lalu Karin merangkul Sakura. Kecuali Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak merangkul siapapun. Meskipun Hinata adalah sahabat dekat mereka, namun gadis itu tetaplah pemalu. Ia tidak bisa bertindak bar-bar dan seenaknya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya diam saja sambil dirangkul Karin, biasanya dia akan membalas memeluk pinggang gadis merah berkacamata itu atau merangkul Ino yang ada disampingnya, namun hari ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Sasuke- _senpai_. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya sebagai gadis baik-baik yang tidak pernah ingin terkena masalah dengan siapapun.

"Jidat, semalam tidurmu nyenyak tidak?"

Sakura mendengar Ino bertanya. Ia pun menjawab dengan wajah muram.

"Semalam aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Lihat ini, kantung mataku sampai menghitam, aku sudah seperti manusia panda sekarang."

Dan sial sahabatnya itu malah menertawakannya lagi. Seolah kesengsaraannya ini adalah kesenangan bagi mereka. Sakura mengomel dalam hati akan sikap mereka yang tidak bersimpati sama sekali padanya. Bahkan Hinata pun yang selalu peduli padanya malah mengikik mendengarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lagi.

"Salah kau sendiri mencari gara-gara dengannya. Siapa yang tidak marah diperlakukan begitu. Kau bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mati. Astaga Sakura, kau dapat keberanian dari mana?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ugh, ini memang kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya Sakura mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya yang sangat ingin berkata kasar itu. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa diam saja melihat sahabatnya sendiri tersakiti.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan salahkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun ini bermula dari aku. Coba saja aku tak menghentikan Sasuke- _senpai_ saat itu dan membuatnya semakin marah padaku, maka Sakura pun tidak akan bertindak seperti itu. Ino, kau tahu sendiri kan sifat Sakura begitu."

"S-sudah semuanya, k-kalian j-jangan saling m-menyalahkan b-begitu."

Hening sesaat.

"Kita lupakan masalah ini. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus melindungi Sakura jika Sasuke- _senpai_ melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Sakura."

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan setelah mendengar ucapan Karin.

Sakura melirik ke arah Karin. Sejenak ia menatap rambut merah Karin dengan _style_ yang berbeda. Jika dulu rambut gadis itu lurus panjang namun sekarang rambut Karin sedikit mencuat di bagian pinggirnya. Dan itu terlihat keren di matanya.

Sakura kembali memikirkan Karin. Ia masih khawatir dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian kemarin. Karin tampak sangat sedih kemarin. Ia sangat ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

"Karin, kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Karin menengok ke arahnya disertai senyuman yang tersungging di bibir gadis merah itu. "Aku sangat baik. Aku sudah melupakan semua kesedihanku walaupun aku masih merasa bersalah."

Perkataan Karin membuatnya mengernyit bingung. "Bersalah karena apa?"

"Aku merasa bersalah pada fans Sasuke- _senpai_ , karena perbuatanku kemarin mungkin Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak hanya akan membenciku saja tapi juga akan sangat membenci fansnya dan tidak ingin lagi dekat-dekat dengan para fansnya. Itu pasti membuat fans Sasuke- _senpai_ kesal kan." Karin menjeda sejenak, ia menampilkan wajah muram. "Terutama kepada kalian berdua... Sakura, Ino, kalian pasti marah padaku kan?"

"Sudahlah, aku mungkin terlihat marah padamu kemarin. Tapi aku lakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau akan terluka oleh para fans Sasuke- _senpai_ yang fanatik itu jika kau bertindak gegabah begitu... Dan kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir karena perbuatanmu itu yang bisa saja membuatku dijauhi Sasuke- _senpai._ Karena aku berbeda dengan mereka, aku bahkan tidak marah dan patah hati setelah aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua juga menyukai Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku mungkin menyukai Sasuke- _senpai_ tapi tidak sampai mencintainya. Kalian juga seperti itu kan, rasa suka kalian padanya hanya sebatas penggemar pada idolanya?"

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Ino. Ia pun merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ino. Sekarang bahkan ia tidak memikirkan perkataan Sasuke- _senpai_ lagi yang sempat membuatnya sakit hati. Karena ia bukanlah fans fanatik lelaki emo itu. Rasa sukanya pada Sasuke- _senpai_ berangsur-angsur telah menghilang semenjak lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan Ino yang entah mengapa sangat menusuk ke hatinya. Perkataan Ino itu mampu membuatnya mengingat akan yang dirasakannya dulu. Dulu, ia sangat ingin marah dan hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri saat mengetahui Ino dan Karin ternyata menyukai Sasuke- _senpai_. Ia selalu merasa cemburu dan iri melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ dekat dengan perempuan lain. Ia juga sempat merasa kesal kepada Karin karena perbuatan berani perempuan itu kemarin. Tapi Sakura selalu menutupinya. Sakura selalu menyangkal semua perasaan tak menyenangkan itu. Ia pun bingung kenapa. Tapi ia merasa ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi fans yang fanatik.

"Ya, kau benar Ino. Sekarang bagiku sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menjadi penggemarnya. Dia memang sangat tampan. Tapi percuma saja jika sifatnya buruk kan. Lebih baik aku mengidolakan aktor Yamazaki Kento yang manis itu. Kyaaaa."

"Ya ampun, kenapa selera kita sama? Aku pun menyukainya juga. Kyaaa."

Sakura menutup telinganya refleks mendengar teriakan super Ino dan Karin. Ia mendelik kepada kedua pelaku. Sementara Hinata hanya mengikik.

"Hei, kalian membuat telingaku sakit."

Mereka hanya tertawa setelahnya.

"Tapi aku selalu penasaran dengan Hinata. Selama ini kau tidak pernah cerita tentang bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto- _senpai._ Kau hanya bilang, kau menyukainya. Itu saja?" Ino berujar.

"Hinata itu tidak hanya menyukai Naruto- _senpai_ tapi dia telah mencintainya."

"Dari mana kau tahu Hinata mencintai Naruto- _senpai,_ Karin?"

Karin menunjukkan cengirannya. "Hinata pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?!" Sakura dan Ino berucap bersamaan. Kompak mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Hinata dengan pura-pura merasa kesal.

"A-ah i-itu k-ka..."

"Hei, kalian berdua. Jangan memojokkan Hinata begitu. Lagipula aku yang memaksanya bercerita."

"Huh, lain kali jangan ada yang disembunyikan diantara kita ya." ucap Sakura.

"Benar, sahabat harus saling terbuka satu sama lain. Setuju?"

Ucapan Ino itu kompak membuat mereka menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Kalian harus bedakan rasa suka dengan cinta. Suka itu kau hanya sekedar mengagumi dan tak ada niat kuat untuk memilikinya karena rasa suka itu cenderung sementara dan bisa membuatmu berpaling sewaktu-waktu. Tapi berbeda dengan cinta. Cinta itu menuntut kau untuk memiliki. Karena kau tahu sumber kebahagiaanmu adalah bersamanya." Karin menghentikan ucapannya, _ruby_ nya beralih menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah hari ini. Ia tersenyum. "Dan kalian tahu, biasanya seorang perempuan yang telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada seorang lelaki, perasaannya akan sulit untuk berubah meskipun dia telah disakiti berkali-kali oleh orang yang dicintainya... Karena hati perempuan itu sangat kuat dan setia. Hatinya tidak mudah tergoyahkan begitu saja oleh cinta yang lain."

Suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mereka seperti tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Ino bersuara.

"Ya ampun. Tidak diragukan lagi, Karin kita sangat bijak. Selain menjadi nenek sihir, aku rasa kau juga cocok menjadi peramal cinta." ucap Ino diakhiri tawa renyahnya.

Karin hanya menatap Ino sebal. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus diselingi perdebatan kecil dengan sesekali tertawa renyah. Sakura ingin menikmati momen ini. Ia akan mengabaikan perkataan Karin tadi yang mampu membuat perasaannya mendadak tertuju pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut kuningnya dengan lembut. Model rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu tampak lebih berantakan lagi akibat ulah si angin. Namun senyuman manis itu tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah lollipop berukuran sedang yang bungkusnya telah dihiasi pita merah untuk mempermanis. Kegiatan rutinnya menyimpan diam-diam lollipop yang dibawanya untuk diperuntukkan kepada seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Ketika murid-murid yang lain tengah sibuk belajar di kelas masing-masing namun ia akan sejenak membolos untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin ini dengan alasan klasik murid yaitu pergi ke toilet agar diizinkan.

Naruto—nama pemuda yang membawa lollipop itu, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat _saphirnya_ menemukan ada sosok lain di tempat ini. Ia mengamati sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya itu memasukkan sebuket mawar merah ke dalam loker seseorang. Ia memicing ketika loker yang dituju pemuda itu adalah loker yang biasa ia memasukkan lollipop yang dibawanya ke dalam sana.

Itu loker milik gadis pujaannya.

Pemuda itu berbalik ke arahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Naruto masih mengamatinya. Gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan melewatinya begitu saja seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya disini. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa geram dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Kau menyukainya."

Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit menggeram karena menahan gejolak emosi yang ingin ia ledakkan saat itu juga. Ucapannya sukses membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik. Menatap punggung lebar nan kokoh itu dengan perasaan marah.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke."

Kata yang dikeluarkan mulutnya adalah bentuk pernyataan. Sasuke—nama pemuda itu berbalik, menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak... Aku tidak hanya menyukainya... Aku mencintainya."

"Pengkhianat!"

Naruto berucap marah dan menyalurkan amarahnya dengan melemparkan lollipop yang ada di genggamannya kepada Sasuke yang kemudian sukses mengenai kepala pemuda _raven_ itu. Sasuke bergeming.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Sahabatku sendiri mengkhianatiku. Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang, Sasuke?!"

Wajahnya memerah. Ia marah, kecewa, sedih, sakit hati, tak percaya, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu sampai membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Kau sendiri mengapa bertindak seperti pengecut. Aku yakin kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Ia terdiam, memikirkan kembali perkataan Sasuke. Pikirannya seolah menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke. Ia bukan pengecut. Hanya saja ia selalu muak melihat tatapan gadis itu yang selalu mampu menyesakkannya. Tatapan yang mengartikan seolah dirinya tak lebih dari seorang kakak bagi gadis itu. Ia membenci tatapan itu.

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ketika ia sudah berada di samping pemuda itu, ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali merasakan sesak.

"Jangan anggap aku sahabatmu lagi, Sasuke."

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauh, bersamaan itu pula ia dengan mantap telah memutuskan bahwa persahabatannya dengan Sasuke telah berakhir.

Sasuke menatap datar lollipop yang tadi dilempar Naruto padanya dan kini tergeletak di bawahnya. Bibirnya kemudian membentuk senyum kecut.

"Kau salah, Naruto... Aku bukan pengkhianat. Aku sama sepertimu... Seorang pengecut!" Ia menginjak lollipop malang tersebut hingga remuk. "Karena aku telah mencintainya lebih dulu dibanding kau."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel sekolah telah berdenting tiga kali, menandakan bahwa saat ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Sakura menghela nafas dengan perasaan yang sangat lega. Sejauh ini ia tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke- _senpai_ disekitarnya. Tidak ada suatu kejadian buruk apapun yang menimpanya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa 'kejutan spesial' yang akan Sasuke- _senpai_ berikan padanya itu berupa serangan dari sekumpulan fans Sasuke- _senpai_ yang fanatik itu, namun ternyata tidak. Sepertinya kejadian ia membentak dan barkata kasar pada idola nomor satu di sekolah ini belum tersebar luas. Diam-diam ia bersyukur. Semoga saja berita itu tidak akan pernah tersebar luas. Dan yang terpenting adalah semoga saja ia tidak dijadikan bulan-bulanan kesadisan _senpainya_ itu karena telah berkata buruk pada pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Ino, Karin, dan Hinata menghampirinya. Mereka bertiga berpamitan untuk pulang duluan. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan kalimat hati-hati untuk memperingati ketiganya agar selamat sampai di tujuan.

Sakura membereskan bukunya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat supir yang selalu mengantar-jemputnya lama menunggu. Setelah selesai, Sakura melangkah menuju ruangan khusus loker, berniat untuk menyimpan sebagian bukunya disini.

Sakura membuka lokernya dan seketika matanya membulat saat menemukan sebuket bunga mawar di dalam lokernya. Ia sempat mengernyit heran karena ia tidak menemukan adanya lollipop yang biasa disimpan di lokernya. Ia berpikir mungkin orang itu telah menggantinya dengan bunga ini. Sakura pun mengambilnya. Ia mendekatkan bunga tersebut ke hidung mancung nan mungilnya dan menghirupnya sedikit, baunya sungguh memabukkan.

 _Emerald_ nya menangkap sebuah note yang terselip di bunga itu. Tangannya terulur mengambil kertas kecil tersebut dan membacanya seksama.

 _Temui aku di atap sekolah. Jika kau datang, berarti kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku._

 _ **-U.S-**_

Sakura mengernyit saat menemukan adanya inisial—yang ia yakini bahwa itu merupakan inisial nama seseorang— yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Ini aneh, biasanya seseorang yang sering memberikannya lollipop ini tidak pernah mencantumkan inisial namanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ada. Mungkin orang itu ingin bergerak lebih maju? Sakura mengangkat bahu. Entahlah.

Sakura pun kembali memasukkan bunga tersebut ke dalam loker. Sakura berniat mengabaikan pesan itu dan memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun baru selangkah ia bergerak, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menatap lokernya yang berisi sebuket bunga mawar merah di dalamnya. Cukup lama. Kemudian tanpa merasa ragu lagi, Sakura mengambil bunga itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju atap dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran akan sosok misterius yang selalu memberikannya lollipop-lollipop manis di lokernya. Sosok yang selalu ia sebut sebagai pengagum rahasianya. Dan inilah saatnya ia akan mengetahui sosok tersebut.

Kakinya telah melangkah membawanya mendekat ke tempat tujuannya. Ia membuka pintu atap secara perlahan. Berjalan dan melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pemuda berdiri membelakanginya.

Sosok itu... Ia sangat mengenalnya. Rambutnya yang khas bergoyang-goyang akibat diterpa angin, seolah melambai untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia menjatuhkan bunganya dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Sosok pengagum rahasianya...

"Sasuke- _senpai_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya mengetik ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Henry-It's you Ost. WYWS yang tanpa saya sadari lagunya terputar berulang-ulang dan entah kenapa saya berkali-kali baper mendengarnya/ett curhat wkwk.

Yhaa akhirnyaa saya bisa meng-update cerita ini. Awalnya saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini setelah saya menyelesaikan fanfic MC saya yang satunya. Namun saya tak kuasa membaca review-review yang masuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan meminta untuk melanjutkan cerita ini segera. Dan yaa karena saya baik hati, maka saya kabulkan segera wkwk :v

Mohon maaf jika nggak sesuai ekspektasi kalian yaa :( dari awal saya publish cerita ini pun saya sudah menentukan konflik beserta endingnyaa akan seperti apa. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan senang :v dan sekali lagi saya katakan ini idenya mainstream bgt kan hehe tapi saya akan berusaha mengolah cerita ini dengan menarik :)

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Saya berharap bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum bulan september, karena saya sudah akan mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliah pada bulan itu huhu :(

Dan untuk **Bananaris** terima kasih atas saran yang luar biasanya tapi saya perlu meluruskan sedikit, saya membuat banyak adegan di cerita ini bukan tanpa alasan dan bukan hanya ingin memperbanyak word di cerita saya, malah sebaliknya sejujurnya saya sangat malas mengetik panjang dan sebisa mungkin menghindari itu tapi sepertinya imajinasi saya terlalu luas wkwk makanya tanpa sadar saya mengetik sangat panjang hehe. Dan ya, saya rasa adegan yg kamu sebutkan itu saya perlu menyampaikannya disini karena dari adegan itu saya bisa mengembangkan karakter masing-masing tokoh di cerita ini sekaligus ingin membuat alur cerita yang jelas. Tapi sepertinya itu kurang efektif ya haha. Oke sekali lagi terima kasih atas sarannya :*

Oke deh, itu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Sesungguhnya review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Satu lagi, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri terkhususnya bagi umat muslim. Mohon maaf semuanya jika saya punya kesalahan pada kalian semua. Saling memaafkan itu indah. Salam damai :)

See you in next chapter *lambai-lambai tangan

.

.

 **Olivia**


End file.
